


The Proposal

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: This was written as a slightly early surprise for my friend. Happy Birthday Tix :)





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snxckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxckles/gifts).



“Instead of you asking us questions, I have a question for all of you.” David told the assembled crowd, with a mischievous grin on his face. Adam shot him a confused look but didn’t say anything as David continued. “If I asked Adam to marry me, do you think he’d say yes?” The response was deafening, claps and cheers and answers all coming in at once. David glanced over at Adam who was rendered speechless for the first time in convention history.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” David told them, his grin getting down on one knee as he turned to face Adam. “Adam Fergus, will you marry me?” He pulled a ring box out of one of his suit’s many pockets.

A fan on the front row gasped. “It’s Mick’s ring!” She shouted, causing gasps of surprise and wonder to go through the crowd. Whilst at a distance, it seemed to be Mick’s blue gemmed ring from the series it was actually much more. It had been specially designed by David and featured a number of special elements that was purely them. Purely David and Adam.

“You beat me to it.” Adam told him with a watery laugh, getting down on his knees in front of David and pulling a small box out of his own jacket inside pocket. It was a simple silver band. It had a single diamond within a custom setting. A <3 setting.

“Great mind think alike.” David told him, before leaning in to kiss him softly. Neither of them noticing the crowd anymore. The fans shrieked excitedly, all rushing to get photos of the newly engaged couple. Keen to be the first to add theirs to tumblr and twitter.

“This is definitely the best birthday present ever.” Adam whispered against David’s lips. “You know what would be even better though?”

“What?”

“If you told me when your birthday was.”

“Alright, just don’t tell them.” David told him, nodding towards the fans before whispering something in Adam’s ear.

“Wow, really?”

“Really.”

“Then Happy Birthday Davey.”

“Happy Birthday Adam.” David said, leaning in to kiss him again. Earning a cacophony of awws from the crowd.

“Well.” A voice came from the side of the stage, causing the couple to break apart. Rich was stood to one side with an amused smile on his face. “I feel sorry for the poor sod who’s got to follow that.”


End file.
